Do Balrogs Really Know How to Fly?
by Levade
Summary: Short stories posted nightly, leading up to Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: Baby, It's Cold Outside

_Hello! These aren't great, grand tales that I spent weeks or more writing. These are purely for entertainment, and to (hopefully) bring a smile to EverleighBain's face. If they bring some joy to you, reader, then all the better! It's almost Christmas and my hope is to post one of these every night leading up to Christmas. Merry Christmas! May the coming year bring you joy and contentment and a peace that surpasses understanding._

* * *

Even the most cheerful, the most steadfast soul had moments when it all came crashing down and left one to wonder...

"Have you lost your senses?"

A more cautious man might have paused, and responded differently, but this was no man. Not yet.

And so he giggled. He giggled so hard he fell backwards into the muck and let the tears of mirth roll unabated down his face, mindless of the gnats that swarmed around his face. Until the first gnat flew into his mouth, then he sat up, choking and spit with a grimace.

His companion still did not look amused, even with the tuft of muddy grass perched atop his head.

Sobering slightly, the teen swatted the cloud of gnats aside and eyed his traveling companion. "You cannot blame the fox. He was as startled as Quibbet."

But of course, the fox had simply scampered away, leaving the frantically freaked out horse bucking and snorting as she unseated her rider into the marsh and proceeded to crash into the other horse who had staggered hard, almost falling...

And left his rider sitting in the waist-deep muck, a small tussock of muddy grass atop his once-golden head. The last indignity had been the muck kicked up as the stallion had taken exception to Quibbet's reaction and kicked up several clods of muddy earth that had struck his rider in the chest.

"I do not blame the fox." Standing, shaking mud from his hands as if he were a cat shaking water from its paws, Glorfindel shot a stink-eyed look towards his companion's mare who was had high-tailed it away, ears pinned as if Wargs were snapping at her hooves. "Your mare, however-"

"Quibbet has never seen a fox!" Hastily scrambling to his feet, the youth swiped muck from his eyes and only then realized he had interrupted his companion. Indignation quickly evaporated to sullen resignation. "I'm sorry, sir."

He missed the eye roll towards the sky as Glorfindel sighed. "We're going to have a very soggy, long walk home, Estel."

"But..." Looking to where the mud-covered grey stallion stood, ears tipped as if feeling the same disgust as his rider, Estel shook his head. "Your horse is still here."

"Yes, imagine that." Taking a tight rein on his frayed temper, Glorfindel slogged over to his mount and spoke softly to him until the stallion's ears were at a less horizontal angle. But still, the horse shifted away before settling, weight on three legs. "I suspect he was in no shape to be running away."

Running a hand down the strong neck, Glorfindel sighed as the stallion shifted and rumbled a protest. "Easy, brother. Let me see what has you in a temper." He found the problem in the hind leg that had borne most of the weight when the mare hit them. Just below the hock there was heat and slight swelling. "He probably tore something."

"I'm sorry." Estel wrung his hands together and tried to quell the anxious sick feeling. "Will he be all right?"

"He's a bit of a complainer at the best times." Moving forward to comb the dark forelock out of the stallion's eyes, Glorfindel murmured softly until the horse let out a long sigh and lowered his head. "He'll be all right, Estel. Lame for a time, but Fileg is no fan of winter. He'll enjoy being in the stables with Roccandil no doubt spoiling him."

"Do you think Quibbet ran home?"

"Likely." With a last pat for his horse, Glorfindel bent to pull his soggy, muddy cloak from the muck with a grimace. "With any luck, she'll get back and they'll send someone out looking for us." He began walking and looked back. "Come along, Estel. We'll be fine even if we do have to spend a night out here."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Stop apologizing, lad." Glorfindel snorted. "It could be much worse, trust me."

That sounded as if ... "Have you had worse things than this happen?"

Someday, maybe he would tell the boy other stories. Of horses shot out from under him, and monstrous creatures of the old world that had once haunted his dreams, but not yet. He was young yet, just gaining his height and so very anxious to please and prove himself.

"Of course." He winked and turned to begin walking again. "Or did you truly believe your brothers did not cause even more trouble when we first brought them out to the Wild?"

Avoiding the stallion who pinned his ears and apparently _did_ hold a grudge, Estel hurried to catch up. "We have time, don't we? Perhaps for a tale or two?"

"Perhaps just one or two..."

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2 Better watch out

**_Ch. 2: Better watch out, better not cry, better not pout, I'm tellin' you why_**

* * *

Watching the boys bickering over the struggling fire, Celeborn shook his head. "Will they ever stop competing in all things?"

"My brothers and I were no different." Washing fish scales from his hands, Glorfindel also cleaned the knife used to gut the fish before drying it on his leggings and returning it to his boot. "Did you have no one with which to bicker?"

"My parents had no other children." Bending to take the string of fish from the stream, Celeborn shrugged. "I don't recall arguing over everything like those two do, though."

Glorfindel turned to watch the twins who had managed to put the fire out by adding too much wood. They were glaring at each other, arms crossed in a mirror image of the other. He sighed and bent to gather a handful of pinecones. "We'd best look to tending the fire or we'll be eating those fish in the morning."

As the adults returned from the stream, Elladan gave his brother one last glower before stomping over to sit with a grunt. "Elrohir has ruined the fire."

"Has he?" Glorfindel's voice was mild as he knelt to put the pinecones in strategic spots around the larger branches. "Shall we see what can be done?"

"He kept putting branches over the pine needles!" Elrohir jabbed a finger at his brother and huffed. "He is an insufferable know-it-all!"

"I-"

"Enough." Striking a spark with his flint, Glorfindel added a few pine needles and let the pine cones catch before looking up. "I asked you two to gather wood and kindling."

"We just thought we'd get the fire going and ..." Seeing one golden eyebrow arch above a blue eye, Elladan stood and sighed. "Yes, sir."

Of course, Elrohir went the opposite direction of his brother. Celeborn shook his head. "I don't recall Celebrían ever being so difficult."

Biting back a comment about her mother never giving her the opportunity, Glorfindel coaxed the fire to burn and sat back on his heels. "I didn't know either of their parents as children, but I can certainly see Elrond's tenacity in them."

Celeborn sat and began to skewer the fish on a stick. "Did you and your brothers ever learn to get along?"

A chuckle for that, Glorfindel stood. "You make it sound as though we had a choice." Eyes merry with humor, he accepted one of the sticks Celeborn offered and held it to the coals to cook the fish. "My parents were extremely adept at finding chores were we had to work together to get a task done. For instance, cleaning the harnesses and tack so that we could take the small carts out to race our ponies. There were only two carts and three ponies."

"You had to take turns."

Glorfindel nodded. "When we grew older, we were allowed to venture further afield and would race other children." His grin was fierce. "We won so many of those races that eventually no one would race us." Turning the fish, he shook his head. "But of course, we were eventually beaten."

"By anyone I know?"

The smile grew rueful. "Your wife."

Celeborn laughed and nodded. "She has ever been competitive."

"Your grandsons will learn to work together." Glorfindel looked past the fire when he heard the creak and crash of a tree in the forest just beyond the campsite. Standing, he started to hand the stick with the fish to Celeborn when Elladan staggered towards them, dragging a fair portion of a small tree that had died during the winter.

Nodding, Celeborn met Glorfindel's amused gaze. "Much like their grandmother, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, yes."

"I won!" Elrohir, dragging his own large limb, panted as he dropped it just outside the campsite. "Look what I brought!"

"Mine is heavier!" Elladan struggled to pull the tree past a stone and almost fell as it suddenly let loose, but caught his balance and dropped his tree with a triumphant grin. "And look how big!"

Before the boys could start squabbling again, Glorfindel nodded. "Well done, both of you. You'll find two small axes in my pack, one for each of you. Start chopping those trees into firewood and mind your legs and feet."

Gaping at their mentor, Elrohir opened his mouth to protest then remembered that the last time he had done so, Glorfindel had made him clean his horses' stable with only a small shovel used in the household fireplaces. Closing his mouth with a snap, he marched towards the pack and retrieved the small axe.

"I bet I can -"

"I think it might be best if I oversee this task." Celeborn handed Glorfindel the stick with fish, and set a hand on Elladan's shoulder. "We don't need anyone losing a leg because they were trying to be first done, do we?"

Scuffing his boot in the dirt, Elrohir gave a grudging answer. "No, sir."

"After all, you two don't want to have to return home tonight because you were careless chopping wood, do you?" Celeborn met each boy's gaze. "I'd hate to have to tell your mother we can't go on any more of these trips."

"No!" Elladan's eyes widened and he hastily added, "No, _sir_. I love these trips!"

"So do I!" Elrohir met his brothers gaze with a grin.

"Then let's get some firewood, and then we can eat."

Hiding his smile, Glorfindel nodded. Some day that teamwork would be necessary for the twin's survival, but for now it was a wonderful way to get chores done.

* * *

 _TBC. Yes, the adults are strict with the twins, but I think the boys will figure out ways around these two in the coming years. Now, their grandmother is another story altogether! ;) Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3: Underneath the Mistletoe

_**Ch. 3: Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night**_

* * *

"Why are you hiding?"

"Shhh!" Grabbing the front of his brother's tunic, Elladan tugged him to his side. "I'm avoiding someone."

Mischief lit Elrohir's eyes. "Why? What did you do?"

"I did nothing." Elladan snorted. "But ..." He made a cutting motion across his throat as the sound of lilting voices came from the hall.

"I don't know, Silme. It's quite a nasty plant. Did you know that it is actually a parasitical-"

"Calima, don't be so ...so _practical_!"

Elrohir snickered but quieted when his brother's elbow jabbed his side.

"Look. The Númenóreans brought this custom with them. My older sister told me all about it, and she heard it from a friend who actually knows a Númenórean so it must be true!"

The sigh was loud enough for the twins, hiding under the staircase, to hear. "Fine. What is it?"

"You hold this over your head and the first male who walks past has to kiss you!"

Elladan rolled his eyes as his brother made a kissy face.

"What if the first person is someone you don't like?"

"Calima, honestly! You make it so difficult. Don't hold it up until you see someone you like coming towards you."

"So this ...parasitical plant is supposed to do what, make someone fall in love with you?"

"No! It's just to get them to kiss you!"

"That makes no sense."

"Just do this. See? I'm holding it up over my head and now, we just have to wait for-"

"Ladies, is there a reason you're lingering here in the hall?"

Elrohir slapped a hand over his mouth at the deep male voice, one very familiar.

"We...we just..."

"I believe you're supposed to be in the library taking a mathematics lesson, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master Erestor."

"Then I suggest you make your way there. And ladies?"

"Sir?"

"Leave the mistletoe here, please. I suggest you find a more subtle way to get a young man's attention than holding a weed over your head."

At the sound of light footsteps hurrying away, Elrohir snickered.

"Hsst!" Elladan jabbed him hard with an elbow, but it was too late. He looked up as a tall figure blocked the light from the window and sighed as his brother shrugged.

"It's safe to come out, you two."

"We just didn't want them to hold a weed over our heads." Elrohir grinned. "For a moment I thought Silme was going to ask you to kiss her, Master Erestor!"

Elladan shook his head. "She's not _that_ desperate."

Both boys froze as what Elladan said sank into their minds, and they looked to their mentor with wide eyes.

"I...I mean...you, you're ...um...so much more..."

"Mature!" Elrohir nodded. "And so tall and..." He waved a hand.

"Lordly!" Elladan closed his mouth with a snap. He hadn't meant to yell that so loudly.

"I'm pleased to know you two have such a high opinion of me." Erestor's eyes gleamed with what might have been amusement though his expression was somber. "Having shared it, perhaps you might be persuaded to continue on to your lessons with Master Cevenost? I believe he's waiting for you."

Both boys nodded and turned to hurry off without another word, though Elrohir did shove his brother's shoulder and laughed.

Erestor shook his head and chuckled as they disappeared around a corner. Bending to pick up the mistletoe, he headed for the kitchen. Perhaps his wife wouldn't mind sharing a Númenórean custom. Even if it was a weed.

* * *

"But that wasn't even about the Wild!"

"That depends largely on your description of wild, Estel."

Wrinkling his nose, adults were _so_ odd, the teen swatted a cloud of gnats out of his face. "I bet my brothers never got lost."

"We are not lost."

"But we've passed that same tree with the broken limb twice!"

"So you are paying attention!" Glorfindel stopped and wrapped his horse's reins around a low limb. "It's going to get dark soon, Estel. We'll camp here. Let's find some wood for a fire."

"Do you really think Quibbet will make it home?"

Patting his stallion's shoulder, Glorfindel nodded. "As much as she loves you, Estel, Quibbet is fond of her warm stall and daily meals."

"I bet Elladan and Elrohir never got bucked off and had their horse run home."

Glorfindel squeezed his shoulder. "You'd lose that bet, youngling."

"They did?" Eagerly following his mentor, Estel picked up a branch that looked dry enough to burn in a fire. "Will you tell me about it?"

With a smile, Glorfindel nodded. "Let's get a fire going and then I'll tell you the tale of a very green horse and the boy who forgot one very basic thing about horses."

"What's that?"'

A wink. "You'll just have to wait for the story."

* * *

 _TBC. See? Nothing great. Just little stories that might make someone smile. Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, What Fun It Is to Ride

_**Ch. 4: Oh, What Fun It Is to Ride**_

 _ **NOTE**_ _: If you're easily embarrassed by things animals do, you might want to give this one a pass. Horses are what they are, with no excuses. Very honest creatures for the most part, but all the same, sometimes? Their timing can be less than optimal. *g* There's one word that might be considered bad language as well. Just letting you know!_

* * *

"Your ears are still red."

"Shut up!" Elrohir scowled and pulled his the hood of his cloak up. A snicker told him his brother still found the entire incident amusing. "You wouldn't be laughing if it was your horse!"

"I don't take her out when she's in season, do I?" The brooding silence as they rode and his brother's hunched shoulders finally coaxed Elladan to ease off on his teasing. "Look, brother, so he got a free cover from a fine Elven stud." He shrugged. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"Because *I* was standing there speaking with his wife and daughters when this lunkhead decided to get amorous with their plow mare!"

"They're farm children, Elrohir. I'm sure they've seen other animals mating."

"Their _plow mare_ , Elladan! Do you know how ridiculous that looked?" He snorted. "She was so much taller he was bobbing around like a drunk...ugh!" Rubbing his face, Elrohir wished he could wipe the entire incident out of his mind. The wide eyes of the two little girls and the amused smirk on the face of the farmer's wife. "He should have been better behaved." He poked the stallion's shoulder with a finger, earning a snort and head shake. "See if I take you near a farm again."

Laughing, Elladan reached over to slap his brother's back. "We'll go back next year to see if they have a plow horse who looks a little too fancy."

"You're _hilarious_."

"I never knew you were so prudish!"

"I am not! I just don't think that was the most appropriate-" He rolled his eyes as Elladan continued to laugh. "Now I know why you always ride mares."

"Only when we're going to settlements." Still grinning, Elladan shrugged. "No awkward moments in front of women when your gelding or stallion decides to let it all hang out, and definitely no moments like today."

"You could have warned me."

"And miss that horrified look on your face?"

"Thanks, _brother_."

"Any time."

"Ass."

"Love you too."

* * *

Estel's cheeks were red as Glorfindel finished the tale, but he grinned. "I'm glad Quibbet is a mare." He looked to where the stallion dozed, head down in the firelight. "But _you_ ride a stallion. Have you ever -"

"My horses are always extremely well behaved."

It might have been fate, or just bad timing, as the stallion passed air loudly and swished his tail.

Laughing, Estel wrinkled his nose as Glorfindel sighed.

"You never know what a horse will do, Estel. Even ones you think you know." He shot a look at the stallion who began ripping up grass and chewing loudly.

"Like Quibbet with the fox." Estel offered a rueful smile. "It could have been worse. She could have bucked me off in front of Almirë's daughter!"

A young elven lass who had an entirely too high view of herself in Glorfindel's opinion, but he smiled. "Indeed."

"Did you know that she can play the harp _and_ the lute?" Estel sighed, a besotted smile on his face. "I could listen to her sing all night. And she ..."

Glorfindel nodded, but let the boy's praises of his first (and questionable) calf love roll past without truly listening. He only hoped Estel's standards would eventually rise to a higher standard someday. But until then.

"...and she started weaving a tapestry of the orchards in summer. You can even see the apples and I think the little blobs are meant to be bees. She's so talented! And did you know..."

* * *

 _TBC. Maybe. XD I might run off after posting this one and just hide._


	5. Chapter 5: Over the River

_I promise, this is far tamer than the last. And a BIG thank you to EverleighBain for being a sounding board for this one! It's not perfect and all errors are mine, but it's better for her suggestions. XD_

 _ **Ch. 5: Over the River and Through the Woods**_

* * *

The fog was so thick he could barely make out Glorfindel's form several arm lengths in front of him. The grey stallion, following behind, nearly blended into the blanketing white, though his legs and mane were darker and more visible. Fog wasn't uncommon on the rolling foothills but it was so thick Estel was worried they would walk right over the lip of the valley and fall to the deaths.

"How will we know we're in the right place?"

"I think I know the way home, Estel. I have patrolled out here more than a few times."

"In fog?" He jumped as the horse blew out a long breath and shook its head. The fog muffled sound and made it feel as though he was walking in a bubble.

"Even in a snowstorm."

"Because it _is_ hidden."

Glorfindel stopped so suddenly that the boy had to take a hurried step back to keep from running into him. "I know you know that, but I thought a reminder might not be out of order since Elrohir did tell me that you nearly rode right over the lip of the canyon once."

"Oh, he did, did he?"

Nodding in grave somberness, Estel nodded. "And he wasn't joking. I mean, he does tease me a lot and sometimes I'm not sure he's serious but Elladan rolled his eyes and nodded so I'm fairly certain it's true." He waited expectantly but after a long pause with no reply, he sighed. "He was telling me a tale again, wasn't he?"

"Not entirely." Glorfindel laughed and put an arm around the boy's shoulders as they started walking. "You see, there's a bit of detail left out of that version..."

* * *

"It's around here. I know it is!"

Elladan shook his head and swung off his horse. "Maybe but then again you know that Adar has all the ways that lead into the valley enchanted so they never seem quite the same."

"Mithrandir says he follows white rocks." Leaning over the side of his horse's shoulder, Elrohir peered at the ground and sighed. "The snow is going to make that method impossible."

"You'd think," Elladan turned to look at their mentor who watched them from a short distance, "that we, of all people, would be able to find the entrance!"

Glorfindel's laugh rang like bells in the chill air. "Keep looking!"

"I hate it when he does this."

"What? " Elrohir nudged his horse forward, still leaning down, making his gelding stagger a bit in the uneven footing. "Laughs?"

"At us."

A snort. "You're just being grumpy because you found the Hollin entrance right away."

"I did! So why is this one so much more difficult?"

"Maybe because more people come this way?"

"They come through the Last Bridge, and up from the river."

"The Dúnedain do, but-"

Whatever Elrohir was going to say was cut short as his gelding's front hooves slipped, and Elrohir was thrown forward hard. He grabbed for his horses' neck, got his arms around it and then...did not feel ground. "Elladan!"

"Don't be dramatic." Elladan shook his head at his brother's usual antics. "Just drop to the ground and-"

"I FOUND THE DROP, ELLADAN!"

Before Elladan could move, Glorfindel had moved next to him. "Stay here." He swung down from his horse and grabbed a rope from one of the saddle rings. Putting a hand on the stallion's neck, he murmured a few quiet words then slowly walked towards Elrohir's gelding. "Easy, brother. That's a good boy, just hold for a few more moments." Putting a hand on the gelding's butt as he saw the ears swivel back towards him, Glorfindel kept speaking quietly as he moved forward. "Good, boy. We're going to get you out of here. You just stand for another little bit." Hand on the gelding's shoulder, he bent and slid the rope through one of the rings the breast collar was attached to. "Easy. I know this is not comfortable and it's frightening. Elrohir, don't let go."

"Wasn't planning on it." Teeth clenched to keep from clattering, Elrohir held on to the gelding's neck with a white-knuckled grip. " _Hurry_."

"Easy. We're getting you back on solid ground. Shhh...good boy." He knew the gelding was one of the most steady horses in Elrond's stables, so with a soft murmur, he patted its shoulder then crawled under its belly. "You are going to get whatever treat you want, brother, just as soon as we get back." Bending, he pulled the rope across to thread it through the other ring and set a hand on the gelding's shoulder. "We're going to pull you back, so don't fight it. Elrohir..." He wanted to grab the boy and lift him to safety but the move would unbalance the gelding. "Don't let go."

"Not planning on it." Said through gritted teeth, he clenched his eyes shut.

Pulling the rope back to where his stallion stood, Glorfindel fastened it to the saddle and tied it, testing the knots. He blew out a breath with a quick prayer and took the stallion's bridle. "Slow and steady, brother. You can do this. Back." The stallion bowed its neck and took one slow step back, snorting. "Good boy. You can do it. One more step. Back." Rope pulled taut, the stallion's muscles bunched as it pushed back, hooves digging in the dirt as it pulled the gelding and Elrohir from the precipice. "Steady. Hold." The stallion didn't move even when Glorfindel walked away and went to the gelding. "Back. You're all right now. Just a few steps back, that's a good boy."

Elladan ran over as his brother dropped to the ground, and threw his arms around him. "It's all right. You're safe. I've got you."

"Good boy. Shhhh...you're a brave boy, aren't you?" Glorfindel kept his voice quiet, and ran his hand down the strong neck. "You saved his life, brave one."

Head drooping, the gelding gave a long, shuddering sigh.

Glorfindel knelt next to the twins. "Elrohir?"

"Fine," he croaked. "I'll be fine. Fine! Really. Just...just..."

Elladan met his mentor's gaze and nodded. "Maybe we'll just walk back."

"No." Glorfindel stood. There was sympathy in his gaze, but his tone was firm. "You'll ride, both of you."

"Glorfindel-"

"Don't argue, Elladan. He can ride with you if he wants, or take my horse, but he's going to ride home."

The look Elrohir shot him was not kind, and he ignored the hand offered. "I can do it."

"I know you can."

Following the twins, Glorfindel sighed as Elladan mounted his horse, then helped his brother up behind him. "Go ahead. I'll follow." He watched them ride slowly down the narrow trail that lead to the valley floor, now easy to see, and shook his head. They would be upset for a while, but he knew they wouldn't hold it against him.

Not for too long at least.

"And you." He pulled the grey forelock out of his stallion's eyes and scrubbed the flat of his head. "Thank you, brother." He leaned his forehead against the stallion's head for a moment. "You saved his life and that of his horse."

A soft chuff of hot air as the stallion snorted made Glorfindel smile. "I promised you a treat." He looked to the gelding who had moved closer. "Both of you brave boys. Let's go home."

* * *

Estel stared wide-eyed. "He really almost fell off the cliff?"

"He's lucky that gelding was so strong." Glorfindel snorted. "There's nothing amusing about dangling off a horse's neck."

"Unless it's not you." Estel hastily added, "And it's not over a cliff!"

"We're nowhere near the valley cleft, Estel, so no worries." He pointed. "There's the Last Bridge."

"We're going in through the Ford?" The boy shook his head. "I thought we were somewhere else entirely."

"The fog is disorienting, but don't worry. Someday you'll be able to find your way here exhausted and nearly blind with hunger."

"That doesn't sound like fun."

"Come on, Estel. We'll camp by over here tonight."

"Will you tell me more stories?"

"Hmm... I might be able to think up a few more." Glorfindel stopped suddenly and pushed Estel behind him. "Hush. Not a word. Stay here. I smell smoke."

Moving closer to the stallion, Estel combed his fingers through the dark mane and waited ...

* * *

 _TBC. Thank you for reading! Sorry it's so rough, but I wanted to get you a story tonight. Editing will commence tomorrow!_


	6. Chapter 6: I Am a Poor Boy Too

_**Ch. 6: Little baby, I Am a Poor Boy Too**_

* * *

Glorfindel returned after what seemed like an eternity, walking so quietly only the horse heard him at first. Fileg lifted his head, ears pricked forward before relaxing and Estel saw the elf walking towards him. "Is someone there? Do you know them?"

"No." Standing before the youth, Glorfindel pulled the cloak of his hood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "They are a man and his wife, coming seeking Imladris on a faint hope of help for their child."

"What is wrong with the child?"

"She is ill." Glorfindel shook his head. "I cannot tell you more than that, Estel. I don't know what ails her, but we will do what we can for them tonight and then escort them in to the valley tomorrow." He held his companion's gaze. "Keep your hood up. They'll likely think you're an elf. Let's just let them assume that."

Estel nodded. "Where are they from?"

"A settlement not far from the coast." Glorfindel nodded. "Yes, they've come a long ways on what was likely a faint hope."

Gnawing on his lip, Estel fell into step next to his companion, leading Fileg. He had so many questions, but kept them to himself. His life in the elven haven was unusual, and often when strangers came to the valley he was asked to not interact with them. This was going to be an unusual circumstance where he simply couldn't avoid doing so.

The man stood as they approached, worry clear in his gaze. "My lord, we would be pleased if you would share our fire on this cold night."

Smiling, Glorfindel put a hand to his chest and offered a slight bow. "My companion and I would be honored. My name is Glorfindel and this is Estel."

"I am Alden and this is my wife, Dora."

Estel could see how weary the woman was in the dark shadows under her eyes and the exhaustion that weighed her shoulders down. She was holding a toddler, wrapped in blankets. "Mae Govannen."

She smiled. "Are you his son?"

"Estel is my ward," Glorfindel said, setting a hand on his shoulder. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Rose." She cuddled the child closer. "Please, my lord, is there naught you can do for her?"

Watching as Glorfindel knelt before the woman, gazing at her with compassion, Estel led Fileg to a downed tree and loosely tied the reins. "What ails her?"

"No one knows." Dora blinked back tears. "We were told there were great healers in Rivendell, my lord. Is it true?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Indeed, there are. May I?"

She nodded, and pulled the blanket away from her daughter's face, watching as the elf gently brushed her daughter's face with his fingers. "Can you help her?"

"I am not a healer, lady." Stroking gentle fingers through the toddler's downy hair, Glorfindel smiled. "She's a beautiful child." He held two fingers to her forehead and was silent, gaze unfocussed for a long moment. Drawing in a breath, he took the child's hand in his, expression gentle. The child was sleeping still, cheeks rosy with warmth. "What little healing I have, I have given, but I know not what ails her."

Estel bit his lip, wishing he could help, but he knew there would be too many questions that he could not answer, and Glorfindel would not be happy. "Rivendell is near though, lady."

"Truly?" Alden swallowed hard. "We have traveled so far and asked many where it was. We heard only the vaguest answers." He held out his hands. "I would give anything you ask, lord, if you could help us."

Pulling the blanket around the child, Glorfindel touched Dora's hand. "You need not give us anything but your company this night and the warmth of your fire. Estel is right, Rivendell is just past the river."

"Then he told us truly."

Estel looked at Dora. "Who, lady?"

Alden gave a nervous laugh. "This is going to sound as though we're mad, but..." He looked to his wife who gave a small shrug. "There was an older gentleman just outside of Bree. We came from the coast on the Great Road, you see. Everyone told us there was a hidden haven somewhere in the hills of Bree, but no one knew where to look and I could not lead my wife and child into the wilds."

Yet he had done just that. Estel bit back the comment as Glorfindel stood too look at the man. "An older gentleman?"

"He was strange looking." Alden grimaced. "Long white beard and a bit crabby at first. I startled his horse, you see, not on purpose. I just ...I was desperate and he seemed to be in a hurry. I thought he must know where he was going."

A slight smile curled Glorfindel's mouth. "Pointy hat? Grey robes?"

"Yes!" Alden sighed in relief. "Do you know him then?"

"Oh, yes." Eyes twinkling, Glorfindel walked to Alden and took his arm, guiding him to sit next to his wife. "Indeed, he is a great friend to those of us who dwell in Rivendell. It was great fortune that you met him."

"That's what he said, my lord."

Glorfindel laughed, and the tension in the man and woman seemed to ease out of them at the merry sound. "His name is Gandalf the Grey. He is a very wise man."

"He gave us the direction of how to find Rivendell, though he warned us it would be difficult."

"Why don't you rest." Glorfindel turned to Estel. "You as well. I'll keep watch."

"But, I'm not tired."

"Then sit and tend the fire." Setting a hand on Estel's shoulder, Glorfindel met his gaze. "Rest, Estel. Tomorrow we must make haste."

"Is she that ill?" The sad look told him his answer and Estel sank to sit, gaze on the couple across from him. They were cuddled close, a blanket wrapped tightly around them and their daughter. It wasn't long before they were asleep and he wondered how desperate they must feel to have traveled so far on so faint a hope.

His eyelids grew heavy as Glorfindel began to softly sing and images filled his mind of green, growing things and the smell of a flower-filled meadow in spring. It was useless to fight and finally he succumbed to the pull of sleep.

* * *

 _TBC... Sorry, last night was too busy to post. This story is rough and I apologize for not taking time to polish it. I got the idea last minute and just ran with it. Thank you so much for reading!_ _Hanukkah Sameach!_


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Dreaming Tonight

_**Ch. 7**_ _ **:**_ _ **I'm Dreamin' Tonight of a Place I Love**_

* * *

Morning dawned clear and cold, and Estel woke to find Glorfindel coaxing the fire to burn higher. "Good morning, sleepy-head."

"I didn't mean to sleep." Estel rubbed his eyes and looked over to see the young couple just waking up as well. "Not so long at least."

"You needed it." Handing him the canteen and some dried meat, Glorfindel smiled. "You didn't even snore."

"I don't snore!"

Laughing, the elf stood and greeted Alden and Dora. Rose opened her eyes and yawned, looking about in confusion. Her gaze fell on Glorfindel and her eyes grew wide. He knelt and smiled. "Hello, little bird. How are you this morning?"

Looking to her mother who smiled, the child turned back to the elf and offered a shy smile.

"She seems a little better," Alden said and Dora nodded.

"We have some dried meat and fruits. Are you hungry?"

And so the family quickly ate a small breakfast as Glorfindel and Estel tended to Fileg and before long the group was ready to continue their journey.

"How will we cross the river?"

Watching Fileg walk behind Estel, Glorfindel hoped the stallion's leg would be strong enough to carry Dora across. The ford would be low this time of year, though if there had been rain in the higher elevations it could be running fast and cold. "Let's see how fast it's running and then I will tell you." There should be scouts watching as they approached the river and as they came to the forest nearer the water, he heard the first bird call.

Estel shot him a look and at a nod, whistled the response.

Within a minute two scouts dropped out of the trees and approached them. "Milord Glorfindel. " Hazel eyes twinkling, the scout glanced to the couple and arched an eyebrow. "You always bring the most interesting visitors to the valley."

Hoping the couple didn't speak Sindarin, Glorfindel shot the scout a look. It was useless, the Silvan scouts were capricious, but there were few elves even in the haven that could match them in stealth. "Do either of you have a horse?"

"Acwyn is down near the shore." The scout looked to Fileg and Estel. "Did your mount meet with misfortune, Estel?"

"She got spooked by a fox and ran off." Estel sighed, waiting for the teasing, but the scouts nodded.

"We'll keep watch for her and spread the word." With a smile, he winked. "You're not the first to come back on foot."

"We'll borrow Acwyn, if you don't mind." Glorfindel gestured for Alden and Dora to follow. "We're not far now."

* * *

They heard the river before reaching it and Glorfindel nodded. "It's not as high as it gets later in the season. Acwyn should have no problem navigating."

Estel had found the mare, and was speaking softly to her as he lead her over to the others. "How will we cross?"

"Alden, I think it best to have Dora and Rose ride. Acwyn is gentle. She'll not let them fall." At the man's nervous nod, Glorfindel turned to Estel. "Will you lead them over, Estel? I'll follow with Fileg."

"The water is cold," Estel said in warning as Alden helped his wife and daughter settle on the mare's back. "We'll go slowly."

Glorfindel watched as they started across, noting Alden's grimace as the water rose against his body. He cupped his hands and whistled several long birdcalls. A moment later, they were answered from across the river and several elves came running down the path that lead up from the river into the forest.

Soon the child would be in healer's hands and they would all be warmer.

"Now don't be a dunderhead," Glorfindel said and combed Fileg's forelock out of his eyes. "The water won't eat you as you well know. Nor will anything in the water."

The stallion snorted as they approached the river, and balked as the water touched his front hooves.

"Fileg." Glorfindel looked into the dark eye and sang softly for a moment, waiting for the stallion to calm. "I know you don't like the water, but I'm walking right next to you. Whatever you suspect is in there won't get you. I won't let it."

A snort and Fileg pawed at the lapping water.

"I know it's cold." Taking a firm hold of the bridle, Glorfindel took a step forward. "The sooner we cross the sooner you'll be in a dry stable. Now come on."

* * *

"Is he speaking to his horse?" Alden shivered as they stood on the bank, watching the elf work at coaxing the stallion into the river.

Estel nodded. "Fileg doesn't care for fast running water."

Dora shook her head. "I can't blame him."

With a shrug, Estel bit back a laugh as Glorfindel, standing boot-deep in the river, gave up trying to coax the stallion and turned to cross without him. "He'll cross eventually. The stables are on this side."

"Oh no!" Dora took a step forward. "Lord Glorfindel, watch out!"

A log, floating down the swift river came straight at the elf who turned in time to catch the log as it rammed into his stomach.

"Glorfindel!" Estel ran forward, ready to leap in to help his mentor when Fileg took a huge jump forward and began swimming towards his elf. The current carried them down and for a moment, Glorfindel disappeared under the water. "Stay here!" Estel left the couple and ran as fast as he could, trying to keep up with Fileg. Even burdened with a saddle, the horse swam strongly and as Glorfindel popped up, sputtering, the stallion snaked out his neck and caught hold of his elf.

Estel winced as he saw the horse had caught Glorfindel by the braid, and saw the elf grimace and grab his hair as he was pulled along towards the shore by Fileg. Running harder, Estel reached the bank as the horse got his footing and dragged the elf up the bank.

"All right! Let go, Fileg!" Wincing as the stallion finally let go of his braid, Glorfindel staggered to his feet. He leaned against the horse and said something too quiet for Estel to hear but the stallion nudged the elf and snorted.

"That was an interesting way to cross the river."

With a dour look, Glorfindel slogged his way up to the bank. "Don't get smart, young man."

Estel tried to hold back, but the laugh bubbled out. "Are you all right?"

"I'm _fine_." Grimacing and plucking at his clothing, Glorfindel blew out a breath. "Let's get to the house. I think we all could use a bit of warmth!"

"Fileg, that was brave of you." Estel patted the stallion's neck, belatedly realizing the horse was going to shake...and getting soaked as Fileg sent water droplets everywhere. His dark mane stuck up and part of his forelock was wrapped around his ear, but he snorted and looked pleased.

"Come along." Glorfindel shook his head and laughed. "Let's get our guests to Elrond."

* * *

 _TBC... One last chapter (I think) on Christmas. Thank you so much for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8: May Your Days Be Merry

**_Ch. 8:_ _May your days be merry and bright_**

* * *

They were met half-way to the Last Homely House by a group of elves who brought blankets and flasks of warmed wine that they shared as they escorted the bedraggled group into the valley. As they neared the main house, Estel saw two figures standing at the base of the stairs and turned to look at Glorfindel. He laughed and waved the youth forward. "Go ahead. I know you are near bursting with questions for them."

"Thank you, sir!" Estel raced up the hill to stop before the two identical elves.

"What is this? A swamp creature?"

"So it seems. Why would Glorfindel swap our brother for a creature so bedraggled as this?"

Shaking his head, Estel laughed. "I have much to tell you, brothers! Glorfindel told me many stories of you in your youth."

"Ai!" Elrohir rolled his eyes. "And you listened? You know how he loves to spin tales, Estel!"

"Yes, but he never just makes up stories."

The brothers exchanged amused looks before Elladan gestured. "Come along, Estel. You're in dire need of a bath."

"Wait." Looking anxiously down the sloped hill where the House stood, Estel asked, "Did Quibbet return home?"

"Without you?" Elrohir shook his head. "We would have come searching for you if she had, brother."

"Oh." Trying not to feel sick at what might have happened to his mare, Estel swallowed hard. "She spooked at a fox and dumped me. That is why we weren't back earlier."

"We'll send riders out to look for her, Estel." Elladan put an arm around Estel's shoulders. "Try not to worry." He met his brother's gaze and nodded. "Elrohir will go pass the word around now. But let's get you cleaned up so your mother won't think the worst."

* * *

One day passed and then another and still, no one had found Quibbet. Estel tried to think of where she might have gone, they had many favorite spots, but none of those were outside of the valley floor and the patrols had already scoured the valley, looking for the lost horse.

On the third day, Estel found Glorfindel and the twins speaking quietly. They all caught sight of him and with a brief nod, the twins walked away, leaving Estel with Glorfindel. "It's bad news, isn't it?"

"Think your brothers so faithless as to leave if something evil had befallen Quibbet?" Glorfindel shook his head and put a hand on Estel's shoulder. "They have decided to ride out and look for your wandering mare themselves. And no." He arched one eyebrow. "You cannot accompany them. Lord Elrond has requested you join him in the healer's wing."

He wanted to argue that Quibbet would know his voice and come, but the truth was she was well-trained to come to any of the elves, and they likely had far more persuasion with animals than he did. With a sigh, Estel nodded and turned to leave. He was surprised when Glorfindel walked with him. "I don't need to be watched. I won't follow them."

"The thought hadn't even occurred to me." Ignoring the youth's surly tone, Glorfindel added, "I know you would never disobey your Adar so blatantly."

Estel stopped and swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "Do you think they'll find her alive, Glorfindel? Truly?"

"Ai, Estel." He knew the youth was near an age where hugs were unwelcome, but this sad Estel who stood with tears in his eyes was not yet to that point. He pulled the boy into a hug, cupping the back of his head and holding him against his shoulder. "Peace, my young friend. Your brothers can track the path of a sly fox in a rain storm if need be." Setting the boy back, hands on his shoulders, Glorfindel smiled. "Don't give up on Quibbet just yet, Estel. She might yet have a trick or two none of us know."

It was hard to remain sad in the Eldar's presence, and Estel drew in a deep breath, summoning a smile. "I'll keep hoping."

"Good lad. Now let's go see how that child is doing, shall we?"

* * *

Hesitating in the doorway, Estel waited until Elrond gestured for him to enter the room. He knew he couldn't be seen by the child's parents. They had assumed he was an elf, and no one had disputed that assumption, but if they saw him now that they were rested they might well realize he was no elf. "How is she?"

"See for yourself." Elrond smiled and made room for the boy at his side.

Estel couldn't believe the difference in her appearance. She had looked thin and so exhausted, listless and cloudy-eyed when they had arrived in Imladris. Now, sleeping, she looked peaceful and had more color in her face. "What is wrong with her, Adar?"

"I've seen something similar when I lived in Lindon. In spring sometimes the ocean will have algae blooms, and they can be deadly to anything in the ocean or anyone who eats fish or shellfish from where the blooms are." Elrond felt the little girl's wrist. "Her pulse is steady and strong and I expect her to recover."

"But, why wouldn't anyone know that where they came from? Aren't the blooms common?"

"Not common, but certainly they happen from time to time." Shaking his head, Elrond sat and motioned for Estel to sit. "Alden said they had been visiting relatives up the coast, and the water appeared normal. It's possible the bloom was either further out or up the coast where they could not see it, but near enough to affect the shellfish." He shrugged. "Not all blooms are dense enough to be seen as discoloration of the water."

"Then how can they know?"

"Life near the sea can be harsh, Estel. There are storms that sweep in and overwhelm anyone out in a boat, and never will there be a trace of what became them." Elrond held his son's gaze. "We'll have to make a visit to Mithlond and you can learn from Círdan. No one knows the seas better than the Shipwright."

Taking in the information, and pondering over it, Estel nodded. "I'd like that. Is it true he has a beard?"

Elrond smiled, grey eyes alight with amusement. "Indeed." The beard had fascinated the twins at the same age.

"But why?" Wrinkling his nose, Estel shook his head. "Can all Eldar grow beards?"

"Certainly not!" Glorfindel chose that moment to enter the room, and he gave a surreptitious wink to Elrond. "No doubt he gained it after angering Ossë or some such thing."

Estel looked from one elf to the other, sensing he was missing something. "All right. I ask him." He shook his head at Glorfindel. "Or maybe I'll ask Erestor and get a real answer."

Laughing, Glorfindel walked over to look at Rose. "She looks much better. Will she recover then?"

"I believe so." Elrond stood. "Her parents should be returning soon. Estel-"

"I know." He stood and sighed. "I'll see you at the evening meal, Adar." Hesitating, Estel turned at the door. "May I go down to the stables? Just to see if ..."

"Go ahead." Elrond met Glorfindel's gaze as the young man left the room.

Glorfindel shook his head. "Not yet." He bowed his head. "I'll go check with the incoming patrols."

"Keep me informed, please."

"Of course." Glorfindel touched the child's hand as he turned to go. "You gave her parents hope, Elrond, and believe me, they had almost run out of it when we found them."

Elrond nodded and turned to look out at the valley when Glorfindel had left. Hope. It was what they all waited and longed for.

* * *

Glorfindel found Estel sitting on a hay bail near the entrance to the stables, knees drawn up to his chin and shivering as he looked up at the stars. Sighing for the stubbornness of boys, Glorfindel pulled off his cloak and draped it over Estel's shoulders before sitting next to him. He said nothing, content to sit and listen to the river laughing merrily as it raced over the falls, and the distant singing coming from the Hall of Fire.

"I want to hope, but I feel only sad."

"Sad that she is not here with you, or sad for something that has not happened and might yet not occur?"

Pulling the cloak around his shoulders, Estel huffed a sigh, warm breath making a cloud in the chill air. "I'm angry at myself for not being able to control her so she didn't run off." He slanted a look at the elf, shaking his head at how serene Glorfindel looked sitting there as if it wasn't freezing. "Your horse would never do that."

The chuckle was quiet. "Ah, Estel, if you only you had known some of my steeds." Glorfindel shook his head. "There was Gelmir, who never did learn to discern a cat from a skunk, and who adored them both to my dismay." Smiling as he remembered each horse, Glorfindel nudged the boy. "Or Fastred, who was brave and fearless...unless he found a pheasant. He hated the way they burst out of the thickets, nearly under his hooves." A snort. "He tossed me with a twisting buck right into a tree one time."

"That must have hurt!"

With a droll look, the elf nodded. "When I could see properly again, the scoundrel was off, chasing the pheasant as if he was a hound, head down, ears back, neck out." Glorfindel shook his head. "He considered it a personal affront I suppose."

"You've had to say farewell to many horses over the years, haven't you?"

"Yes." The reply was quiet. "And it is never an easy thing to do, Estel. They are our lone companions at times when out on patrol, and we come to care for them dearly."

"Brothers, Elrohir calls them." Estel shifted and glanced over. "You do too."

"And so they are, for they guard us as fiercely as a brother, and fight right along with us."

"You don't think she's coming back, do you?"

Said so quietly Glorfindel almost didn't hear it, he shook his head. "I think you should wait and see, and not focus on what could be." Reaching out to pull his hood up over Estel's head, he nodded. "I will wait with you. Try not to cast gloom and doom, hmm? Nothing is set in stone, Estel. Take it as it comes to you."

"I'll try." Doubtless it was good advice, and Estel knew Glorfindel had lost much before coming to Imladris. More than he could imagine losing. He was so fearless. It seemed an impossible goal for a mortal, but Estel drew in a deep breath and pushed himself to sit up straight. "Thank you, Glorfindel."

"You are welcome, my friend."

They were silent for a long while, listening to the music from the Hall and watching the stars. Estel found himself drifting to sleep and stood to stretch and hopefully wake up a bit. "Do you know why Círdan has a beard?"

The question came out of nowhere and Glorfindel chuckled. "Didn't get an answer from Erestor, hm?"

"He told me to research it myself."

"Did he at least give you a clue where to search?"

Grudgingly, Estel nodded. "He did."

Eyes twinkling, Glorfindel smiled. "Let me know when you find it."

"So you can know too?"

Laughing, Glorfindel brought one leg up and rested his hand on his knee. "Actually, I asked him once. Oh, don't look so surprised! I had only just returned to these shores and was still relearning much of life." He shrugged. "It fascinated me, that beard, and so I asked him."

"What did he say?"

The quiet of the night was broken by the sound of horses approaching, and Estel whirled to look, wishing he had the night vision of elves. "Is it my brothers?"

Before Glorfindel answered, one of the horses whinnied and broke free from the others to trot towards Estel.

"Quibbet!" Estel took two steps and held out his hand. "Come here you awful, wonderful mare!"

She was muddy and covered in burrs, and grass and mud made her tail look as if it had sprouted a bush, but she stopped in front of her person and perked her ears, neck arching as she touched his face with her muzzle.

Laughing at the whiskers tickling his face, Estel pulled her head down to scrub the flat of her face. "You're a mess! I can't even see the white on your face, muddy girl."

Glorfindel strolled past to go to the twins who were watching their brother with large smiles. "Where did you find her?"

"In the lower pasture with the herds."

Elrohir snorted. "Estel might have a little Quibbet to deal with in the future. She was in with the older colts."

"That explains why she didn't come home." Glorfindel nodded and gave Elladan's boot a gentle smack. "Good job."

"We heard you were telling tales on us."

"Oh?"

Swinging down, Elrohir shook his head. "You do know we have just as many stories to tell him of you."

Elladan snorted. "More, likely."

"Just remember." Glorfindel gave the twins a serene smile. "I knew you both when you were in nappies." He walked back to Estel and Quibbet, leaving the twins with rueful smiles.

"He wouldn't."

"Really? You really think that?"

"Maybe just a few stories. The more...tame ones."

Elladan laughed as they walked towards the stables. "Estel will have stories of his own before long."

"He will." Elrohir looked up at the stars. "Let us hope they are mostly good ones with happy endings."

* * *

 _The End. Thanks for reading and have a warm and wonderful New Year!_


	9. Epilogue: Do Balrogs Really Know

_**EPILOGUE: Do Balrogs Really Know How to Fly?**_

* * *

"Do you remember when Quibbet threw me and we had to walk home. How we found that couple and their sick child?" He knew the Eldar remembered. Had perfect recall of likely every word spoken those days, for they had happened not even a hundred years prior.

Glorfindel smiled, and let his gaze roam over the peaceful city below and the pasture land beyond that. "You were the promise then." He turned to look at the man standing next to him. A king in his prime, full of honor and nobility. "Now you are the fulfillment of all that we hoped for, Estel."

The burden had been a heavy one, weighing on his heart for many years, but now... It almost seemed unreal still. That he was married to Arwen. The two kingdoms reunited. Sauron gone. The One Ring destroyed.

Peace was the norm of every day now.

Oh, it wouldn't last, Aragorn knew that, but he intended to savor every single moment of it until he was called to go forth and defend it once again.

"There was one question I never asked. I never dared."

Leaning against the stone rampart, Glorfindel arched an eyebrow. "You? Who asked about everything and wished to hear every tale over and over until you had them memorized?"

A low chuckle and Aragorn lifted his head to the breeze. "Even I dared not ask one thing."

"Don't tell me." Glorfindel sighed. "The Balrog."

"I know." Turning to the Eldar, Aragorn held up his hands. "I can imagine you have been asked and told the tale time and time again, and I do not ask for that telling, my friend. I would not ask you to remember such a thing."

As if he could ever forget? Straightening, Glorfindel met Aragorn's gaze. "Ask what you will."

No promise of an answer, that was typical of the Eldar. Aragorn drew in a deep breath. He had thought to ask Gandalf, but the Wizard was far touchier and cranky than Glorfindel, who was, at least, would listen. "You are right, it is about the Balrog."

"Stars preserve me. Why is everyone so fascinated by evil?"

"No, no..." Aragorn shook his head. "Far from it. I just want to know..."

"Yes?"

"Do Balrogs really know how to fly?"

Glorfindel stared at him for a very long moment that stretched out uncomfortably long and Aragorn, King of the Reunited Realms, Champion of Middle-earth and the King with healing in his hands grimaced and sighed.

"I-"

"Truly? That is your question?" Glorfindel laughed and the merry sound brought a rueful smile to Aragorn's mouth. "Estel, that beast fell from the cliff and I don't mean he gently wafted to the ground like a dainty snowflake." Eyes narrowing, Glorfindel looked away, and the light that lived in his eyes glowed brighter for a moment. "He plummeted like a stone, and if he _ever_ used those wings of shadow..." He shook his head. "I sincerely don't believe they can fly, even if they do have wings. Otherwise, wouldn't it have simply spread them and flown away from both myself and Mithrandir?"

Feeling a bit foolish, Aragorn offered a wry grin. "You make it sound quite simple."

"Is there aught else that has been brewing in that head of yours all these years?"

"Do you doubt it?"

Glorfindel put a hand on his shoulder. "You saw the beast of Moria yourself, Estel. You have your own tales to tell. Let mine grow dust and be forgotten."

"Somehow, I don't see that happening for a long while."

"Then at least don't let those awful songs be sung in your court."

"You don't like Glorfindel the Plucky Sprightly Set Out?"

With a wince, the Eldar let his hand drop. "You know Lindir is still in Imladris. I could ask him to write a few of those lovely songs of his for your court about your deeds..."

Aragorn laughed and gripped Glorfindel's arm. "Peace! I have my answer. We can call it done. Now I know that Balrogs do not fly even if they do have wings." As they turned to walk, he shook his head. "Why have wings if you cannot fly?"

"ESTEL!"

* * *

 _Really, truly the end. ;) For now._


End file.
